


Intermezzo

by SerenaDusk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: This is a short scene, my first actual work for a fandom. My source of inspiration would be Deatharising on YouTube
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short scene, my first actual work for a fandom. My source of inspiration would be Deatharising on YouTube

“Fifteen minutes. That’s what you get. Not a second more. And don’t stain the uniform.” Dipper hissed in Will’s ear before pushing him into the restroom backstage of the Tent of Telepathy. The door locked behind the demon, who was breathing heavily, trying to control his emotions while blood dripped from his hand.  
Will walked over to the sink, gripping it with his undamaged hand. His eye on his reflection in the mirror. It showed the barely concealed agony, fear and anger. Yes, Will was furious. He was bound to Stanford, not Dipper and yet the sorcerer apprentice walked around like he owned the place, handing out punishments like he saw fit. The ‘incident’ during the show was no exception. Undoubtedly it was a repercussion for stealing that document from Dipper’s desk yesterday.  
Will had been prepared to take a beating. What he had not expected was for Dipper to throw him into the table of props during the show, causing Will to knock it over, shatter the large vase and land in the splinters with his left hand. It was the last thing before the break and the audience seemed to assume it was Will’s own fault, especially since Mabel had pretended to be so shocked, so concerned for their ‘assistant.’ Will knew better. The glass was more her style than her brother’s anyway. But the audience was none the wiser.  
Slowly, Will’s breathing slowed down and he turned on the faucet to clean the excess blood of his hand before hand-picking out every last bit of glass. His mouth twitched with every pull, but he worked quickly and precisely until only fine glass dust was left. He braced himself before raising his right hand to use a bit of power to even force out those last traces of painful crystal splinters before the cuts zipped shut.  
He turned his hand to check the back and saw a single shard in his ring finger. Right through the triangle of the ring. Will moved to pick it out. It left a small, moon shaped cut. Like a closed eye. A small smile appeared on his face as he only healed it to the point it didn’t bleed anymore. ‘Let this one become a scar’ he thought. No blood on the uniform, but still a permanent reminder. One day…. Not here, not now. But one day the roles would be reversed. Let’s see how they remove glass from their own flesh


End file.
